Mordecai Cupcake
Mordecai Cupcake is the main character of Princess Mordecai Adventures. She may look sweet with icing but she can be very oposite from herself. But mostly she's a preetty sweet character and can get along with almost everyone. Past (Fanfic Version) *Warning may contain spoilers* Growing up, Mordecai was stuck within her kingdom's castle. She was not aloud to get out much and was protected by a gumball machine named Benson. It is unknown why she wasn't aloud out, but only for protective reasons. Once in a while Princess Bubblegum would come over to play because the Candy Kingdom was the only kigdom near by. Chaos and mismash would happen and the two kingdoms quickly became enemies. As years pasted Benson stopped comming and her soul got curious to go out into the world Past (Fanime Version) Mordecai didn't get out much, this is because she had social problems. She really didn't learn how to talk until she was 5. Her gardian, Benson, was afraid of this and kept her locked in her room in the catsle. Her speach theapist suggested that she should have a playmate, and thus the sweetest princess started to be her "friend", Princess Bubblegum. At first everything was awkward and distant until Bubblegum did some damage. Mordecai hated her guts and thus a war started. It is unknown if the war is still going on or not. Family *Warning may contain spoilers* Fanfic Mother: Beyonce Knowles Father: Mordecai Uncle: Rigby Caretaker: Benson Futre Step Mother: Margaret Future Step Brother: Markus Children: NOTE: These may possible be in the fanfic, IDK yet... Peppermint, Dominick, and Edele. Fanime Mother: Unkown Father: Mordecai Uncle: Rigby Caretaker: Benson Cousin: Rita Personality Mordecai is very laided back person. She can have random mood swings at any given moment. Also she can be very irritated quickly, when upset or crabby, like in Chapter Funf. She is very good and sweet and is true to herself. She has a really strict diet of either just cupcakes or just sweets (minus candy). She barely loses or gains weights. She also is a good singer in the fanfic version. She pairs up with her cousin and makes a band later in the fanime seires called "Mordecai♀ and the Ritas" Appearence Mordecai is short, and has long ice blue hair with a cowlick. M School Uniform.png M Casual 1.png It's usually down and rarely in a style. Her eyes are a gold hazle color. She is mostly in her school uniform or in her usual causal outfit. She has a tiara but she never wears it for an unknown reason. When she transforms she wears a sleeveless white top connected to a poofy skirt, white long fingerless gloves and purple stockings. Her hair is straightened and her eyes change color due to her powers. Also two halos appear on top of her head. Powers Fanfic Mordecai's Powers were given to her by her mom, and her stockings transforms into katanas. When she is not transformed she has the ability to read people's mind (the first level of using it and getting to know it), and then has the ability to move stuff with her mind. Also she can predict the future by 1 year. Fanime The angels gave her power of psychics and she uses it at her will. At first it's hard and then uses it randomly to get stronger. Finn doesn't like it because it may hurt somebody in the future. Mordecai doesn't predict this and thus in a time skips and bumps loses her powers. She can only read minds and predict the future by 1 hour (the more she uses and more concitrated she gets the more she can know and the longer the time frame). Also she can time travel, but only by an hour. When she transforms she uses her stockings as weapons and knows when the enemy will stricke next. Trivia *Mordecai's transformation was based on Stocking's transformation, from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *She always wheres kneesocks so she can take out her weapon at anytime. *Mordecai has a crush on Dipper. *Mordecai appears in every chapter except Chapter Funf 1/2. *Mordecai can sing in the fanfic version. *She can speak German (French in the Japanese version, Latin in the French/German version), it's unknown how she leanred it. *Mordecai's name should be Mordecai Jr., it's unknown why she isn't called jr. *Mordecai has a bird form. *When I first designed Mordecai her orginal name "Icy". *Her favorite cupcake is Red Velvet. Version Differences Fanfic/Fanime In the Fanfic Mordecai explores new things and is interested in mostly music and dancing and becomes more of a tom boy. In the fanime she finds new things and is interested only in fashion and music and becomes more of a girly girl Dubs Names- Micheal (German Dub), Kai (Japanese Dub), Michaël (French). Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Female